


Dear You

by writingonpostcards



Series: Dear You [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, end game sciles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingonpostcards/pseuds/writingonpostcards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>From:</em> scott_mccall@live.com<br/><em>To:</em> m.stilinski@gmail.com</p><p><em>To:</em> scott_mccall@live.com<br/><em>From:</em> m.stilinski@gmail.com</p><p>Can be read as a stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 2015

**From** : scott_mccall@live.com  
**To** : m.stilinski@gmail.com  
**Subject** : The Force Awakens (f*cking finally)

Hey dude!

Cannot wait to see you next weekend. Just checking you pre-booked the tickets right? I don’t want to get there and have them all sold out :(

Scott

 **To** : scott_mccall@live.com  
**From** : m.stilinski@gmail.com  
**Subject** : RE: The Force Awakens (f*cking finally)

Hey buddy,

All good. They’ve been sitting in my wallet for weeks now.

Can’t believe you’re more excited for this movie than I am! I blame your late awakening to the Star Wars anthology. You’re just cramming in the missed years (and therefore do NOT beat me in ultimate SW fan).

You still coming up a couple of nights before? Gotta figure out how to fit a mattress in here for you.

Stiles

 **From** : scott_mccall@live.com  
**To** : m.stilinski@gmail.com  
**Subject** : RE: RE: The Force Awakens (f*cking finally)

Yep. Still coming up Wednesday night. I should get there like 8? And then I was thinking of ordering in because I’m gonna be famished after the travel.

Can we get pizzas from that place we went to last time?

Scott

 **To** : scott_mccall@live.com  
**From** : m.stilinski@gmail.com  
**Subject** : RE: RE: RE: The Force Awakens (f*cking finally)

HELL YES TO PIZZA!

I’ll order them for 8ish so you can stuff your face as soon as you get here.

 **From** : scott_mccall@live.com  
**To** : m.stilinski@gmail.com  
**Subject** : RE: RE: RE: RE: The Force Awakens (f*cking finally)

Thanks buddy!! See you in a few days :)

-

 **Text from ‘Scotty’**  
**12/15/15; 11:52**  
Hey dude. I can’t make it up tomorrow. Allison has her archery championships on and I’m going to go support her. Sorry.

 **Text from ‘Stiles’**  
**12/15/15; 13:00**  
Okay. Fine. Same thing Thursday?

 **Text from ‘Scotty’**  
**12/15/15; 13:12**  
Sounds great. Pizza too?

 **Text from ‘Stiles’**  
**12/15/15; 13:14**  
Of course.

-

 **Voice message from ‘Scotty’**  
**Call received 12/17/15; 11:12**  
-uck. Fuck. Stiles. Hey. Look, I’m so so sorry. I spent the night at Ally’s and totally forgot to set an alarm for today and I only just got up and – _no Ally, the black socks_ – and I’m still packing and stuff so I don’t think I can get up there until, like, 10 maybe 11 tonight. Sorry, I know that’s like super awkward for you having to wait up for me. Sorry. Okay so. 11. I’ll get there at 11. I’ll probably just stop for dinner on the way up – _(Scott I can’t find- wait, got them!) Thanks babe_ – so don’t worry about pizza. Okay. Cool. Sorry again. See you in 12 hours!

-

 **Text from ‘Scotty’**  
**12/24/15; 17:12**  
Holy shit dude! Only you would manage to pick up at a Star Wars premiere. Seriously.

 **Text from ‘Stiles’**  
**12/24/15; 17:13**  
Shut up Scott.

 **Text from ‘Stiles’**  
**12/24/15; 17:14**  
Aren’t you supposed to be helping your mom cook?

 **Text from ‘Scotty’**  
**12/24/15; 17:15**  
Everythings in the oven. I have nothing to do but text you :P

 **Text from ‘Scotty’**  
**12/24/15; 17:15**  
About your boyfriend.

 **Text from ‘Scotty’**  
**12/24/15; 17:16**  
FB official after a week. That’s pretty impressive bro ;)

 **Text from ‘Stiles’**  
**12/24/15; 17:17**  
Do not defile my status change with your winky face.

 **Text from ‘Scotty’**  
**12/24/15; 17:19**  
Whatevs dude. Still can’t get over that his name is Lucas. And you met at a screening of Star Wars. Trippy.

 **Text from ‘Scotty’**  
**12/24/15; 17:20**  
I’m claiming wingman success.

 **Text from ‘Stiles’**  
**12/24/15; 17:21**  
Denied. The whole reason I was talking to him in the first place is YOU WERE 20 MINUTES LATE and I was standing around like a nervous loser and he took pity on me.

 **Text from ‘Scotty’**  
**12/24/15; 17:22**  
Denial denied. You just said he wouldn’t have talked to you if I wasn’t late. So I’m reclaiming wingman success.

 **Text from ‘Stiles’**  
**12/24/15; 17:23**  
Ugh. Go help with the dinner.

 **Text from ‘Scotty’**  
**12/24/15; 17:23**  
Freaky. The oven time literally just went off. See you at dinner bro!

-

 **Text from ‘Scotty’**  
**01/01/16; 00:00**  
Hapy new year dude! :D :D :D

 **Text from ‘Stiles’**  
**01/01/16; 00:01**  
Happy New Year Scotty! Say hi to the folks for me and Lucas :P  
_File attached._

 

 **Text from ‘Scotty’**  
**01/01/16; 00:03**  
Mom and your dad say hi to you both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you thought I'd forgotten about this series, huh? This is a WIP and will be this same format throughout, a bit slice-of-life. Endgame Sciles though, of course. I hope you stick it out with me :)


	2. 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking in there guys. Sorry it was so long between chapters.

Text from ‘Stiles’; 02/23/16; 11:08  
Class is so boring please talk to me right now.

Text from ‘Scotty’; 02/23/16; 11:10  
Can’t.

Text from ‘Stiles’; 02/23/16; 11:11  
Well you obviously can coz you just did. 

Text from ‘Stiles’; 02/23/16; 11:14  
Honest opinion – should I get a haircut?

Text from ‘Scotty’; 02/23/16; 11:19  
I don’t know? Haven’t seen you in ages.

Text from ‘Stiles’; 02/23/16; 11:22  
Yeah i kno. That was my segue to invite you up for the long weekend? You in? Allison can come too!!

Text from ‘Stiles’; 02/23/16; 11:32  
Scott? You there?

Text from ‘Scotty’; 02/23/16; 11:33  
Yeah.

Text from ‘Stiles’; 02/23/16; 11:33  
What’s up.

Text from ‘Scotty’; 02/23/16; 11:35  
Allison and I broke up.

Text from ‘Stiles’; 02/23/16; 11:38  
I’m sorry Scott.

Text from ‘Scotty’; 02/23/16; 11:44  
Me too.

Text from ‘Stiles’; 02/23/16; 11:46  
Do you want to come up anyway? I’ll stock up on ice-cream and we can marathon Bourne.

Text from ‘Scotty’; 02/23/16; 11:55  
That sounds really nice.

Text from ‘Stiles’; 02/23/16; 11:58  
Great. See you this weekend.

-

From: scott_mccall@live.com  
To: m.stilinski@gmail.com  
Subject: Oops  
_3 files attached_

Hey Stiles

So I left my laptop charger at yours which is freakin annoying so I’m gonna come up tomorrow night to get it if that’s cool. Even if it’s not I have a key to yours so it’ll be fine. Just giving you a heads up.

Thanks,  
Scott

p.s. I’ve attached those readings you asked for. Still not 100% clear why you want them...

-

Text from ‘Scotty’; 03/21/16; 20:55  
HOLY FUCK HOLY FUCK HOLY SHIT BALLS I AM FUCKING VERY MUCH FREAKING OUT OH GOD MY EYES

Text from ‘Scotty’; 03/21/16; 20:56  
ALSO I AM SO SO SORRY I SWEAR I KNOCKED

Text from ‘Scotty’; 03/21/16; 20:57  
BUT OBVIOUSLY YOU WERE IN THE MIDDLE OF A THING WHICH

Text from ‘Scotty’; 03/21/16; 20:58  
I neeeeed eye bleach pronto

Text from ‘Stiles’; 03/21/16; 21:00  
What on earth are you going on about?

Text from ‘Scotty’; 03/21/16; 21:02  
STILES!! Dude seriously?! You didn’t notice?

Text from ‘Stiles’; 03/21/16; 21:05  
Notice what?

Text from ‘Scotty’; 03/21/16; 21:07  
Oh. You really didn’t. Now i feel awkward.

Text from ‘Stiles’; 03/21/16; 21:11  
Scotty...

Text from ‘Scotty’; 03/21/16; 21:13  
Fine. I came to pick up my laptop charger and walked in on you and Lucas having some VERY PASSIONATE sex on your couch.

Text from ‘Stiles’; 03/21/16; 21:14  
hHAHAHAHhahahahahah :P Poor Scotty. Scarred for life. And can I be the first to say – PAYBACK.

Text from ‘Stiles’; 03/21/16; 21:15  
I thought Lucas’ scream was particularly girly that night. I take it that was you?

Text from ‘Scotty’; 03/21/16; 21:17  
Oh god. Yes. Sorry.

Text from ‘Stiles’; 03/21/16; 21:19  
Man I am laughing so much right now. Lucas is looking at me funny.

Text from ‘Scotty’; 03/21/16; 21:20  
DON’T TELL HIM!!!!

Text from ‘Stiles’; 03/21/16; 21:22  
Too late. He says he hoped you enjoyed the show and next time he’s charging ;)

Text from ‘Scotty’; 03/21/16; 21:22  
Screw him.

Text from ‘Stiles’; 03/21/16; 21:24  
Did you at least get your charger?

Text from ‘Scotty’; 03/21/16; 21:24  
I was too busy shielding my eyes and running away.

Text from ‘Stiles’; 03/21/16; 21:26  
How desperate are you? I’ll express post it if you want.

Text from ‘Scotty’; 03/21/16; 21:28  
That would be awesome. Thanks dude.

-

Text from ‘Stiles’; 05/07/16; 11:15  
You alright?

Text from ‘Scotty’; 05/07/16; 11:17  
Why wouldn’t I be...

Text from ‘Stiles’; 05/07/16; 11:19  
Maybe you haven’t seen yet. Go check fb.

Text from ‘Scotty’; 05/07/16; 11:28  
That’s fine.

Text from ‘Stiles’; 05/07/16; 11:30  
It’s fine that Allison’s dating Isaac now?

Text from ‘Scotty’; 05/07/16; 11:33  
Yeah. I’m moved on now. Hindsight and all. Not that I didn’t love her or anything but, like. It was a good high school romance but I’m not sure we were suited for anything other than that.

Text from ‘Stiles’; 05/07/16; 11:37  
Wow, that’s very mature of you Scotty.

Text from ‘Scotty’; 05/07/16; 11:40  
Sarcasm?

Text from ‘Stiles’; 05/07/16; 11:41  
No. I am honestly proud of what you said. And I think you’re right.

Text from ‘Scotty’; 05/07/16; 11:41  
Thanks.

Text from ‘Stiles’; 05/07/16; 11:45  
Can we do ice-cream and action movies anyway because it’s been too long since I’ve seen your crooked jaw?

Text from ‘Scotty’; 05/07/16; 11:48  
Haha yeah of course. But I can’t do this weekend coz I’ve got killer assignments due all next week. 

Text from ‘Stiles’; 05/07/16; 11:51  
Ah me too. Don’t remind me. Weekend after?

Text from ‘Scotty’; 05/07/16; 11: 55  
Yeah. How about you come to me this time?

Text from ‘Stiles’; 05/07/16; 11:55  
AM SO IN. 

-

Voice message from ‘Scotty’  
Call received 07/13/16; 21:12  
_Oh, uh. Voicemail. Okay. I was kinda hoping- well anyway. Hi Stiles. Um. Crap. Sorry dude, that sounded super formal. I was just wondering if... I wanted to... I want to ask when you... Far out. Okay screw it. I want face to face. When are you free? Call me back later._

Voice message from ‘Stiles’  
Call received 07/15/16; 09:12  
_Seems like we’re playing a game of tag here. Sorry it took me a while to respond. You sounded pretty off on the phone. Ah, I’d love to drop everything and visit so we can talk about whatever it is that’s bothering you but I am completely swamped until break. I’m going back to Beacon Hills straight after as well but I think you were going back too, right? Can it wait until then? Uh, yeah. That’s the best I got. Otherwise, Skype maybe? Just let me know dude. Hope everything’s worked itself out for you._

Voice message from ‘Scotty’  
Call received 07/13/16; 21:03  
_Argh voicemail. What are you always doing at nine at night? Actually don’t answer that. I don’t want a visual. But yes, okay, I can wait until break, Stiles. It’s honestly fine. Only 2 weeks anyway. So yes, I will be going back to Beacon Hills. Not until the Thursday after though because I got another few days of the internship. So, Friday maybe we could get together? Let me know. See you soon. Good luck on finals and stuff._

-

Text from ‘Stiles’; 08/01/16; 11:55  
Proud of you man.

-

From: m.stilinski@gmail.com  
To: scott_mccall@live.com  
Subject: One more thing 

Hey Scotty,

Another thing that’s helpful is watching peoples coming out videos on YouTube. There are loads of them out there and I know that you know that your mom isn’t going to love you any less but I found they were also just really good confidence boosters. So if you are ever feeling down or overwhelmed just go watch a couple.

But yeah, check out those websites I sent you and if you ever need to call me at 3:46 in the morning to talk DO NOT HESITATE. I’m here for you and I’m proud of you.

Stiles

-

Text from ‘Scotty’; 08/04/16; 10: 35  
I’m telling mum tonight.

Text from ‘Stiles’; 08/04/16; 10:43  
Do you want me to be there with you?

Text from ‘Scotty’; 08/04/16; 10: 55  
No thanks. I’ve got it.

Text from ‘Stiles’; 08/04/16; 11:03  
Good for you. :) Call me if you need me.

-

Text from ‘Scotty’; 10/17/16; 14:26  
Quick. How do I ask out a guy!?

Text from ‘Stiles’; 10/17/16; 14:29  
Same as you would a girl. Why?  
Oh my god Scotty!!! Are you making a move on someone???  
GIVE ME DETAILS RIGHT NOW

Text from ‘Scotty’; 10/17/16; 14:31  
Calm down!! I’m not... yet.

Text from ‘Stiles’; 10/17/16; 14:33  
Okay dude. What’s the game plan. Do I know them?

Text from ‘Scotty’; 10/17/16; 14:37  
No plan yet, that’s why I asked you. And yes. Jared from my vet placement. I think you met at Sophia’s party?

Text from ‘Stilse’; 10/17/16; 14:39  
No way!! He seems exactly your type.

Text from ‘Scotty’; 10/17/16; 14:42  
I’ve never been with a dude before, how can you tell?

Text from ‘Stiles’; 10/17/16; 14:45  
Brown hair, intelligent, super nice, great smile. You two match :P

Text from ‘Scotty’; 10/17/16; 14:46  
Well don’t get ahead of yourself. I’m not sure he’s gay.

Text from ‘Stiles’; 10/17/16; 14:46  
He is.

Text from ‘Scotty’; 10/17/16; 14:48  
Do I want to know how you know?

Text from ‘Stiles’; 10/17/16; 14:50  
Lucas went to high school with him. I think they bonded due to their shared homosexuality.

Text from ‘Scotty’; 10/17/16; 14:51  
Bonded like bonded? Like that would be super weird if we did start dating?

Text from ‘Stiles’; 10/17/16; 14:52  
Hahaha thank god no. But yeah, Scotty, go for it man :D He’s gonna love you.

Text from ‘Scotty’; 10/17/16; 14:53  
Well I think I’d settle for just ‘like’ at this stage.

Text from ‘Scotty’; 10/17/16; 14:55  
True.  
Oops. Okay my alarm went off. Gotta get to class but DO IT AND SKYPE ME LATER TONIGHT SO WE CAN DISUCSS YOUR SUCCESS.

Text from ‘Scotty’; 10/17/16; 14:56  
Thanks for the optimism :P Laters

Text from ‘Scotty’; 10/17/16; 15:49  
He said yes.

Text from ‘Stiles’; 10/17/16; 16:03  
:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

-

Text from ‘Stiles’; 11/01/16; 23:12  
Let us never double date again.

Text from ‘Scotty’; 11/01/16; 23:13  
Well it’s not like we planned it.

Text from ‘Stiles’; 11/01/16; 23:15  
Still. I’m calling a ban on it starting now.

Text from ‘Scotty’; 11/01/16; 23:15  
Agreed.

-

Text from ‘Scotty’; 12/14/16; 13:42  
Is it a double date if we go to the same New Year’s party?

Text from ‘Stiles’; 12/14/16; 13:44  
You’re not going back to BHills?

Text from ‘Scotty’; 12/14/16; 13:46  
Jared wants to stay around the uni for it, go to that big part they always throw at The Tinderbox.

Text from ‘Stiles’; 12/14/16; 13:46  
No way! You got tickets??

Text from ‘Scotty’; 12/14/16; 13:48  
Yeah :) Jared knows one of the organisers or something. 

Text from ‘Stiles’; 12/14/16; 13:50  
So jealous.  
But WAIT. Why did you ask about the double date??

Text from ‘Scotty’; 12/14/16; 13:51  
I may have gotten tickets for you and Lucas too :P

Text from ‘Stiles’; 12/14/16; 13:52  
NO WAY! 

Text from ‘Scotty’; 12/14/16; 13:52  
Yes way.

Text from ‘Stiles’; 12/14/16; 13:54  
Holy shit Scott!!! Yes yes yes yes yes we’re going.

Text from ‘Scotty’; 12/14/16; 13:55  
Hahahaha okay, meet up before and go in together?

Text from ‘Stiles’; 12/14/16; 13:57  
Sounds good. Man i’m excited already. Gotta go call Lucas.

-

Text from ‘Stiles’; 12/31/16; 23:19  
where are you man I need you

Text from ‘Scotty’; 12/31/16; 23:22  
in blue room with jared, why?

Text from ‘Stiles’; 12/31/16; 23:24  
Fucking lucas fucking was making out with some other random dude and now we’ve fucking broken up

Text from ‘Scotty’; 12/31/16; 23:25  
Shit Stiles. That sucks. Did yuo want to leave?

Text from ‘Stiles’; 12/31/16; 23:29  
I don’t want to ruin your night i’m just gonna seethe in a corner or something. Find me later?

Text from ‘Scotty’; 12/31/16; 23:31  
Don’t be ridiculous. I’m coming now. Where are you?

Text from ‘Stiles’; 12/31/16; 23:33  
The yellow room. Jared hates techno so i thought i’d be safe here.

Text from ‘Scotty’; 12/31/16; 23:34  
Okay i’m almost there.

Text from ‘Stiles’; 12/31/16; 23:35  
Okay

Text from ‘Scotty’; 12/31/16; 23:39  
See you. turn around.


	3. 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-beta'd so if you do spot mistakes please message me so I can fix them :)
> 
> Enjoy the final chapter.

**Text from ‘Stiles’; 01/02/17; 10:35**

We need a new post-breakup routine. I’ve spent all morning hunched over a toilet bowl.

**Text from ‘Stiles’; 01/02/17; 10:47**

I think I’m gonna get a tattoo: say no to tequila. I’ll put it right across my forehead and on both my hands.

**Text from ‘Stiles’; 01/02/17; 10:48**

Ouch god even this phone screen is too bright.

 

**Text from ‘Scotty’; 01/02/17; 11:05**

You still awake?

 

**Text from ‘Stiles’; 01/02/17; 11:06**

Awake, yes. Alive, no.

 

**Text from ‘Scotty’; 01/02/17; 11:07**

Too bad. Get up and open your front door. I’ve got waffles and bacon.

 

**Text from ‘Stiles’; 01/02/17; 11:07**

Brooooooo.

 

-

 

**Text from ‘Scotty’; 02/07/17; 11:01**

Is a dinner out at that French place in the city too fancy for Valentines if we’ve only been together for 4 months?

**Text from ‘Scotty’; 02/07/17; 11:02**

I’ve already gotten him a new watch.

**Text from ‘Scotty’; 02/07/17; 11:04**

And a CD from a band he likes.

**Text from ‘Scotty’; 02/07/17; 11:07**

And some chocolate but I started stress eating the block because you haven’t been responding.

**Text from ‘Scotty’; 02/07/17; 11:07**

Should I not have booked it?

**Text from ‘Scotty’; 02/07/17; 11:08**

Stiles?

**Text from ‘Scotty’; 02/07/17; 11:10**

Stiles, man?

 

**Text from ‘Stiles’; 02/07/17; 11:31**

I’M HERE I WAS IN A MEETING THING GIVE ME A SEC I NEED TO READ EVERYTHING THROUGH

**Text from ‘Stiles’; 02/07/17; 11:35**

Okay firstly, WOW Jared is one lucky guy. Secondly, I personally would think it’s a little much but it’s also very you so I wouldn’t worry. Jared likes you so he’ll dig it etc Thirdly, stop stress eating the chocolate (if there’s any left) and just take a breath.

 

**Text from ‘Scotty’; 02/07/17; 11:37**

I’m breathing. Thanks man.

 

**Text from ‘Stiles’; 02/07/17; 11:39**

Absolutely no problem at all. Besides now you owe me!

 

**Text from ‘Scotty’; 02/07/17; 11:42**

Dude I’ve told you. That’s not how friendship works.

 

**Text from ‘Stiles’; 02/07/17; 11:44**

Whatevs :P

 

-

 

**Text from ‘Stiles’; 02/14/17; 17:20**

_4 files attached_

So here’s how you can absolve that favour from the other day. Which of these outfits says ‘I’m single and not depressed about it but am looking to hook up’ ;) I’m going out with some office people to like a bar/club.

 

**Text from ‘Scotty’; 02/14/17; 17:20**

Go with option 3 but roll the sleeves.

 

**Text from ‘Stiles’; 02/14/17; 17:20**

Thanks man. I was leaning that way! Great minds. And hey, don’t stress about tonight. He’s gonna love it :D

 

**Text from ‘Scotty’; 02/14/17; 17:20**

Thanks Stiles. You too!!

 

**Text from ‘Stiles’; 02/14/17; 17:20**

Any other last minute nerves just text me. If I’m not busy doing super sexy stuff I’ll send reassuring texts your way :P

 

-

 

**1 New Notification**

**New Message from Stiles ‘Not My Real Name’ Stilinski**

_Sent 11:03 Dude what’s with the st…_

 

 _Sent 11:03_ Dude what’s with the status change on fb? Is it real? You all good?

 

 _Sent 11:07_ Getting there.

 

 _Sent 11:07_?

 

 _Sent 11:09_ You know how you said Jared likes me so he’d like the Valentines plan?

 

 _Sent 11:12_?

 

 _Sent 11:13_ Apparently it was too much for him. I don’t know. Something about too soon for commitment?

 

 _Sent 11:14_ Ah. Sorry Scott. That sucks.

 

 _Sent 11:14_ Yeah I know.

 

 _Sent 11:15_ Wish I was there with you.

 

 _Sent 11:16_ Yeah. Me too.

 

 _Sent 11:19_ Tell you what. I’m gonna come up with that new breakup plan like I wanted and I’ll drive up tomorrow night and we can test it out.

 

 _Sent 11:21_ Can it please include spring rolls?

 

 _Sent 11:23_ Sure thing. Spring rolls are officially in the plan.

 

-

 

**From: scott_mccall@live.com**

**To: m.stilinski@gmail.com**

**Subject: Photo’s from the other night**

_13 attachments_

 

So I was going to keep these for blackmail purposes but then I thought no, I’d much prefer to actually laugh at them with you. So I’ve attached the best of the best!

 

Thanks again for coming up. The new breakup plan almost makes the whole thing worthwhile. I hate to say it but… maybe next time less of the double-fudge ice-cream? Or switch to a flavour that isn’t like digesting heartattack and a week’s worth of sugar at once. I swear I still have stomach cramps :(

 

Scott

 

**From: m.stilinski@gmail.com**

**To: scott_mccall@live.com**

**Subject: RE: Photo’s from the other night**

 

NO BLASPHEMY AGAINST THE DOUBLE-FUDGE!!! IT’S THE BESTEST. Also a lot better than tequila. I don’t care how fun it makes everything, the hangover and blank spots just aren’t worth it.

 

DUuuude these photos! I can’t believe you didn’t keep them. Perfect blackmail. My personal fav is probably the one with the jelly snake moustache. But also the eggplant one comes close too. Why did you even have an eggplant? What are you going to do with that? Where even is it (because I may have hidden it and can’t remember where I put it…)

 

Stiles

 

**From: scott_mccall@live.com**

**To: m.stilinski@gmail.com**

**Subject: RE: Photo’s from the other night**

 

Stiiiiiiiiiiiles. I stepped on it. It was horribly gross and happened in the middle of the night. I screamed and woke up my neighbour and they banged loudly on my door. I had to clean it up. I was so tired and it was so gross.

 

Not cool.

 

-

 

**From: m.stilinski@gmail.com**

**To: scott_mccall@live.com**

**Subject: Lydia’s 21st**

 

Duuude,

 

Did your invite come _mailed in the actual post_ as well? How fucking fancy!!

 

Anyways, I was thinking we could go in together for a big present. Maybe like a day spa pass to that fancy place in Beacon Valley that she likes?? Also, some kind of gigantic, obnoxious card (of course).

 

Stiles

 

p.s. Okay so theoretically if I wanted to dress as Poe for the midnight screening would you be my Finn??

 

**From: scott_mccall@live.com**

**To: m.stilinski@gmail.com**

**Subject: RE: Lydia’s 21st**

 

Hey Stiles.

 

Yep, I’m all in. You are surprisingly good at thinking of birthday gifts. Just buy it then tell me how much you want me to cover (keeping in mind, broke student though – we can’t all score paid internships like you :P)

 

I would say maybe don’t go for the gigantic card though?? Like I know it’s a 21st but it’s also Lydia so…

 

J

 

p.s. Theoretically hells yes.

**From: m.stilinski@gmail.com**

**To: scott_mccall@live.com**

**Subject: RE: RE: Lydia’s 21 st**

 

Fine you spoil sport. Though yeah, Lydia probably would prefer a subtler card. (I had such plans though – glitter, sequins, photo montages – the whole nine yards).

 

I’m still making sure someone gets her one of those gaudy crowns and a sash thingo, even if most of us can’t actually go out with her (legally).

 

Stiles

 

p.s Brilliant because I already got us outfits and tickets!!

 

-

 

**Text from ‘Scotty’; 08/11/17; 19:35**

If I had a dollar for every time someone assumed we were a couple last night I’d be extremely rich.

 

**Text from ‘Stiles’; 08/11/17; 19:36**

Well we do make a good looking couple :P

 

**Text from ‘Scotty’; 08/11/17; 19:38**

And you did insist we hold hands in the cue to ‘send good vibes that finpoe becomes canon’…

 

**Text from ‘Stiles’; 08/11/17; 19:39**

Which you did not protest.

 

**Text from ‘Scotty’; 08/11/17; 19:40**

Course not bro. I like holding your hand.

 

**Text from ‘Stiles’; 08/11/17; 19:40**

I like holding your hand too.

**Text from ‘Stiles’; 08/11/17; 19:54**

If you say yes I’ll let you top next time.

 

**Text from ‘Scotty’; 08/11/17; 19:55**

Uh, Stiles?

 

**Text from ‘Stiles’; 08/11/17; 19:56**

SHIT. FUCK. WRONG NUMBER PLEASE IGNORE. I am an idiot.

 

**Text from ‘Scotty’; 08/11/17; 19:57**

Who were you meant to be texting?

 

**Text from ‘Stiles’; 08/11/17; 19:58**

This guy from Lydia’s party.

 

**Text from ‘Scotty’; 08/11/17; 20:00**

Are you dating someone and haven’t told me??

 

**Text from ‘Stiles’; 08/11/17; 20:02**

Not really. It’s more just sex at the moment. We’re not even fb friends.

 

**Text from ‘Scotty’; 08/11/17; 20:03**

Do you want to be dating him?

 

**Text from ‘Stiles’; 08/11/17; 20:05**

Playing 20 questions are we :P Not sure. I don’t think our personalities gel that well. Just other parts of our bodies ;)

 

**Text from ‘Scotty’; 08/11/17; 20:07**

Urgh you’re the worst. I’m gonna stop replying now. See you at that picnic thing?

 

**Text from ‘Stiles’; 08/11/17; 20:08**

Boo you whore! See you then.

 

-

 

**Text from ‘Scotty’; 08/13/17; 11:17**

Where are you?

 

**Text from ‘Stiles’; 08/13/17; 11:19**

Under the big tree across from the playground.

 

**Text from ‘Scotty’; 08/13/17; 11:20**

What playground?

 

**Text from ‘Stiles’; 08/13/17; 11:22**

The blue one?

 

**Text from ‘Scotty’; 08/13/17; 11:23**

Stiles there is no blue playground.

 

**Text from ‘Stiles’; 08/13/17; 11:24**

Where are YOU?

 

**Text from ‘Scotty’; 08/13/17; 11:25**

Um, Pine St Reserve.

 

**Text from ‘Stiles’; 08/13/17; 11:25**

Scottyyyy. No. Wrong place. Very wrong. Did you drive?

 

**Text from ‘Scotty’; 08/13/17; 11:27**

No walked. And I have a cooler filled with soft drinks.

 

**Text from ‘Stiles’; 08/13/17; 11:28**

Okay I’m coming to get you. Just sit tight.

 

**Text from ‘Scotty’; 08/13/17; 11:17**

Thanks man. Can’t believe I got the park wrong :/

 

-

 

**Text from ‘Stiles’; 10/01/17; 00:17**

HAPPY HALLOWWEN!!!!

 

**Text from ‘Scotty’; 10/01/17; 00:20**

Stiles what the fuck. It’s October 1st. That text woke me up and I’m wiped from exams all of yesterday.

 

**Text from ‘Stiles’; 10/01/17; 00:21**

Sorry, broman, but we gotta start planning!! I need to get that hat trick on best costume at The White Rabbit.

 

**Text from ‘Scotty’; 10/01/17; 00:21**

Can we plan not at 1 in the morning?

 

**Text from ‘Stiles’; 10/01/17; 00:23**

Just turn your phone off if it’s bugging you so much. And prepare for a list of ideas coming your way tomorrow :D :D :D :D

 

-

 

**Text from ‘Stiles’; 10/21/17; 15:17**

I gotta stop finding out this way Scott or you’re not going to be my best friend anymore.

 

**Text from ‘Scotty’; 10/21/17; 15:24**

Finding out what?

 

**Text from ‘Stiles’; 10/21/17; 15:37**

THAT YOU’RE DATING SOMEONE!!!!!!!!

Sorry I’m so hyped. I just finished my internship and celebrated freedom with too much sugar.

 

**Text from ‘Scotty’; 10/21/17; 15:39**

Stiles, you knew that. Adam?

 

**Text from ‘Stiles’; 10/21/17; 15:42**

Oh. Yeah. My bad.

**Text from ‘Stiles’; 10/21/17; 15:45**

Does this mean you don’t want to do a couples costume for Halloween then :(

 

**Text from ‘Scotty’; 10/21/17; 15:47**

Don’t pout at me via text.

 

**Text from ‘Stiles’; 10/21/17; 15:49**

Answer the question.

 

**Text from ‘Scotty’; 10/21/17; 15:51**

I’m still in. Adam’s fine with it. He’s nice like that.

 

**Text from ‘Stiles’; 10/21/17; 15:53**

Awwww. I’m giving him a hi-five when I see him next.

 

-

 

**From: m.stilinski@gmail.com**

**To: scott_mccall@live.com**

**Subject: WE WON**

_12 files attached_

 

Yeeeeeees bitches. First place again! Hat trick achieved!!

 

-

 

**Text from ‘Scotty’ Text from ‘Stiles’; 11/08/17; 15:42**

So you don’t complain at me about it, Adam and I broke up. You’re the first to know.

 

**Text from ‘Stiles’; 11/08/17; 16:09**

Do I need to bring the heart attack ice-cream to thanksgiving?

 

**Text from ‘Scotty’; 11/08/17; 16:11**

Nah man. It was mutual.

 

**Text from ‘Stiles’; 11/08/17; 16:13**

Well as long as you’re okay then.

 

**Text from ‘Scotty’; 11/08/17; 16:14**

I am. Just realised something is all. Adam and I talked about things and decided it was best. We’re going to try and stay friends though.

 

**Text from ‘Stiles’; 11/08/17; 16:16**

*virtual hug*

 

**Text from ‘Scotty’; 11/08/17; 16:28**

Are you still with that guy from Lydia’s.

 

**Text from ‘Stiles’; 11/08/17; 16:29**

Nah dude that was ageees ago. And I was never really “with” him you know.

 

**Text from ‘Scotty’; 11/08/17; 16:31**

Got it.

 

-

 

**From: scott_mccall@live.com**

**To: m.stilinski@gmail.com**

**Subject: Thanksgiving**

 

Hey Stiles,

 

So turns out that I’m not going to make it back to Beacon Hills for thanksgiving because I’ve got some job interviews lined up. So yeah, just letting you know.

 

**From: m.stilinski@gmail.com**

**To: scott_mccall@live.com**

**Subject: RE: Thanksgiving**

 

That’s so amazing!!!!!! Scott!!

 

No problem about thanksgiving just means more of your mum’s pie for me. I’ll be sure to send you all the good (aka bad) photos I take.

 

And hey, if you need help with prepping for your interviews I’m there. You’re amazing so I’m sure you do well.

 

**From: scott_mccall@live.com**

**To: m.stilinski@gmail.com**

**Subject: RE: RE: Thanksgiving**

_2 files attached_

 

Thanks Stiles. Would be free to do a mock interview over Sykpe this Thursday?? I’ve attached my resume and cover letter if you want to read through and prep some questions.

 

**From: m.stilinski@gmail.com**

**To: scott_mccall@live.com**

**Subject: RE: RE: RE: Thanksgiving**

 

Sure thing. I’m free anytime from 4pm.

 

-

 

**Text from ‘Stiles’; 11/20/2017; 08:57**

Good luck!! Not that you need it :P You’ll blow them away!

 

-

 

**Text from ‘Stiles’; 11/23/2017; 13:55**

You’ve got another one today yes?? Good luck!! Use that big Scott smile that makes people fall in love with you.

 

-

 

**Text from ‘Stiles’; 11/24/2017; 21:44**

Dad fell asleep to avoid Thanksgiving dishes. Again. Every year :P

 

**Text from ‘Stiles’; 11/24/2017; 22:03**

I saved you a slice of pie for when you get down here in a few days.

**Text from ‘Stiles’; 11/24/2017; 22:17**

Stiles has sent you a multimedia message.

 

-

 

**Text from ‘Scotty’; 11/26/2017; 11:36**

Last one done. I think they went well. Thanks for all your help.

 

**Text from ‘Stiles’; 11/26/2017; 11:40**

Anything for you.

 

**Text from ‘Scotty’; 11/26/2017; 11:41**

: )

 

-

 

**Text from ‘Stiles’; 12/04/2017; 15:36**

Who are you getting Christmas presents for?? I’ve only got stuff for you, dad and your mum.

 

**Text from ‘Scotty’; 12/04/2017; 15:03**

Same and also Lydia, Allison and Isaac.

**Text from ‘Scotty’; 12/04/2017; 15:04**

Except I made something for you, not me.

 

**Text from ‘Stiles’; 12/04/2017; 15:06**

You made something? Far out. Now I feel bad about my store bought thing.

 

**Text from ‘Scotty’; 12/04/2017; 15:09**

Don’t be. I’m sure I’ll like it.

 

**Text from ‘Stiles’; 12/04/2017; 15:11**

If I got you toilet seat covers from a gas station you’d like it.

 

**Text from ‘Scotty’; 12/04/2017; 15:12**

TOILET SEAT COVERS!!

**Text from ‘Scotty’; 12/04/2017; 15:12**

But yeah, because it’s the thought that counts.

 

-

 

**Text from ‘Stiles’; 12/24/2017; 23:58**

Wait for it…

 

**Text from ‘Scotty’; 12/24/2017; 23:58**

Who gets to go first?

 

**Text from ‘Stiles’; 12/24/2017; 23:59**

Your turn this year.

**Text from ‘Stiles’; 12/25/2017; 00:00**

MIDNIGHT!! GO.

 

**Text from ‘Scotty’; 12/25/2017; 00:02**

I thought you were getting me something from store??

 

**Text from ‘Stiles’; 12/25/2017; 00:03**

Well I had but then you said you made me something and switched to this instead. You like it??

 

**Text from ‘Scotty’; 12/25/2017; 00:05**

Yeah it’s amazing. You donated money to RSPCA for me. That’s so great.

 

**Text from ‘Stiles’; 12/25/2017; 00:05**

Hoped you’d like it. Seemed very Scott.

 

**Text from ‘Scotty’; 12/25/2017; 00:06**

Yeah. It is. It’s amazing. Thank you.

**Text from ‘Scotty’; 12/25/2017; 00:07**

Okay open yours now.

 

**Text from ‘Stiles’; 12/25/2017; 00:09**

Holy fuck.

**Text from ‘Stiles’; 12/25/2017; 00:09**

Scott.

**Text from ‘Stiles’; 12/25/2017; 00:10**

Oh my god.

 

**Text from ‘Scotty’; 12/25/2017; 00:11**

Are those good reactions? I can’t tell.

 

**Text from ‘Stiles’; 12/25/2017; 00:12**

You made a freakin scrapbook of us. It’s from like, the day we met. Holy fuck it’s so so so so great.

 

**Text from ‘Scotty’; 12/25/2017; 00:13**

:D

 

**Text from ‘Stiles’; 12/25/2017; 00:15**

Where did you even get some of these photos?!

 

**Text from ‘Scotty’; 12/25/2017; 00:16**

Pre-school, Mum, your dad. Lots of places.

 

**Text from ‘Stiles’; 12/25/2017; 00:16**

I want to come over. Right now. Can I?

 

**Text from ‘Scotty’; 12/25/2017; 00:17**

Yeah. Sure. Just text me when you get here. Mum’s sleeping.

 

**Text from ‘Stiles’; 12/25/2017; 00:31**

Outside.

 

**Text from ‘Scotty’; 12/25/2017; 00:31**

Coming.

 

-

 

**Text from ‘Stiles’; 12/25/2017; 23:25**

You’re a really great kisser.

 

**Text from ‘Scotty’; 12/25/2017; 23:26**

So are you.

 

**Text from ‘Stiles’; 12/25/2017; 23:27**

And other mouth related things ;)

 

**Text from ‘Scotty’; 12/25/2017; 23:27**

You too.

 

**Text from ‘Stiles’; 12/25/2017; 23:29**

God we’re horrible. Do you think it was better or worse that my dad walked in on us and not your mum?

 

**Text from ‘Scotty’; 12/25/2017; 23:31**

Either would have been equally bad.

 

**Text from ‘Stiles’; 12/25/2017; 23:34**

If I knew that was going to happen I wouldn’t have left that note for dad.

 

**Text from ‘Scotty’; 12/25/2017; 23:36**

No problem. At least it’ll make a good story.

 

**Text from ‘Stiles’; 12/25/2017; 23:36**

So true.

 

**Text from ‘Scotty’; 12/25/2017; 23:38**

Want to repeat again tomorrow night?

 

**Text from ‘Stiles’; 12/25/2017; 23:38**

Yes, yes I do.

 

-

 

**From: m.stilinski@gmail.com**

**To: scott_mccall@live.com**

**Subject: Thank You**

 

Dear Scott.

 

I want to thank you properly for the Christmas gift. Well, properly as in with my words and not… other things :P

 

Remember that [letter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3652494) I wrote you when we were leaving high school? Yeah. Seeing that scrapbook, and how we are together, that brought all of those feeling back and I realised that even though I’ve dated and been with people, you were the one person who was always there and that I probably still had feelings for you.

 

And now I know I definitely do. I mean, when I turned up at your house on Christmas and we were in your room and you did that thing when you put your hand on my shoulder and, well, you know the rest.

 

So I am indebted to your scrapbook for making me remember that we could be a really great pair. Thank you.

 

Your boyfriend (?)

Stiles

 

-

_Scott McCall changed his relationships status to ‘in a relationship’._

_Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin, Adam Barkley_ and _27 others_ like this _._

_Stiles ‘Not My Middle Name’ Stilinski changed his relationship status to ‘in a relationship’._

_Scott McCall, Melissa McCall, Lydia Martin_ and _31 others_ like this _._

 

-

 

**Text from ‘Stiles’; 12/31/2017; 23:57**

I am disgustingly excited to kiss you at midnight.

 

**Text from ‘Scotty’; 12/31/2017; 23:57**

:D

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much everyone. Sorry it took so long. I've decided to end it with them having just gotten together because I don't want to keep you waiting another 4 months!!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://whatthehellisahoechlin.tumblr.com/).


End file.
